


Gilbert's Birdies

by junjoumisaki



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Christmas, Countries Using Human Names, Fluff, M/M, some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 04:10:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8953201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junjoumisaki/pseuds/junjoumisaki
Summary: Canada makes Gilbert breakfast. When it's time to wake Gilbert up, Matthew comes up with a pleasurable way to do it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas! Here is a cute little Christmas story for all of you! 
> 
> "honigbär" mean Honey Bear. I don't speak German so if I'm wrong please feel free to correct me.

Matthew carefully made his way down the old wooden stairs of his cabin as the early morning sunlight began to fall across them. It was Christmas, and Matthew wanted to surprise his boyfriend with a special breakfast in bed. Usually, he wouldn’t do such a thing since Kumamujo (he never could remember that animals name) always tried to eat the food, but, since it was a special occasion, he didn’t mind if a mess was made; Gilbert’s smile would more than make up for the mess.

He reached the kitchen without so much as a noise, and soundlessly began to make raspberry pancakes with maple syrup, crispy bacon, and toast. He hummed a Christmas Song he couldn’t remember the name of, but had heard in the supermarket the other day, as he poured the pancake batter onto the hot pan. Matthew removed a few pieces of bacon from another pan, and flipped the ones that weren’t quite done yet. He hoped Gil liked his breakfast. He knew his fear of Gil not liking breakfast was irrational since he had made pancakes for Gil before, but a part of him was freaking out by thinking that he’d somehow mess everything up.

Matthew and Gilbert had known each other for years before they decided to date. Gilbert had always been Matthew’s knight in shining armour ever since he was seven, when the Beilschmidt’s moved to Canada from Germany. Matthew was getting bullied at the park in town when this scary, white haired, red-eyed boy came over and frightened all the mean kids away. Gilbert had smiled blindingly at him, and handed him a band-aid for his scraped knee. They got to talking, and Gilbert promised to always protect him; that was when Matthew developed his first crush.    

Matthew pulled himself out of his thoughts as he flipped the finished pancakes off the burner. He filled two plates high with the delicious breakfast, and carefully carried the full tray back upstairs. He tip-toed silently into the bedroom, knowing that Gil was a light sleeper, and carefully placed the tray onto the dresser.

Now, how to wake up his boyfriend? Matthew smirked as an idea popped into his head.

Gil was lying on his back, so he climbed up onto the bed, and straddled the sleeping man. Slowly, ever so slowly, he began to rock his hips onto Gil’s morning wood. He smiled as Gil let out a loud groan, and began to move his hips with Matthew.

Gilbert’s first thought when he came into consciousness was that he felt good, really good. There was a warm pressure rocking against him, and he wasted no time in responding in kind. Matthew, for it had to be Matthew, unless some stranger broke in, saw his handsome body and decided to have some fun with him… no, it was most likely Mattie, was now pulling out his cock and rubbing it against his own free one.

“Nn! Mattie, you should wake me up every morning like this!” Gilbert said, opening his eye’s to stare at his little Birdie.

Gilbert had wanted a pet bird for as long as he could remember, and, to some extent, he still did. His parents never let him get one. When he saw Matthew for the first time, he was surrounded by bullies. The little boy had reminded him of an injured baby bird, and he decided to do the awesome thing and rescue him. Ever since then, Mattie had become his little Birdie.

“If I did that then you’d want to spend all day in bed,” Matthew said breathlessly, his voice weak as he got closer to finishing. Though the idea did have its merits, it was impossible. 

“Kesese! I don’t see a problem with that,” Gilbert half said half moaned, his own orgasm close as well. He reached down, and moved Mattie’s hand away before taking over. He moved his hand faster, and leaned up to whisper in his Birdie’s ear, “Come for me, honigbär.”

Matthew let out a strangled moan as he came; he always lost it when Gil spoke German. Gil came a few seconds later, and Mattie rolled off of him once he stopped stroking them. “Merry Christmas, Gil,” Mattie said, leaning over to kiss his lover’s cheek. “I made breakfast, it’s on th—“ Mattie didn’t get any farther in his explanation because Gil pulled his into a breath taking kiss.

“You are the best boyfriend anyone could ever ask for!” Gilbert said with a smile. He sat up, and quickly pulled the tray onto his lap. He picked up a fork, and dove into the pancakes like a man who hadn’t eaten in weeks. “Mein Gott! These are amazing Birdie! Did you put raspberries in them!”

Matthew chuckled and nodded as he pulled himself into a sitting position. He always wondered how Gilbert could have so much energy after coming when all he wanted to do was relax for a while.

Mattie pulled his plate off the tray before Gil could start eating that one as well. As soon as his plate touched the pillow he’d put on his lap as a make-shift eating tray, Kumajijo jumped onto the bed and moved to pull one of the pancakes off the perfectly proportioned stack. “No!” he shouted, well more like said in a normal voice since his “normal voice” was more like a whisper. “You can’t have that! Here, take some bacon,” he said, throwing some towards the end of the bed. Luckily, Kumajirou was more interested in the bacon, and went over to eat that.       

 While Kumaninja was focused on the bacon, Matthew practically inhaled the rest of his breakfast before the bear-like dog came back over. He tried to ignore Gilbert’s annoying laugh, as he placed the last bit of pancake in his mouth. “Keep laughing at me and I won’t give you your present until summer,” Matthew said, with false anger in his voice.

Gilbert, even though he knew he was lying, stopped laughing. “Let’s go open them then!” he shouted, grabbing Mattie’s hand and pulling him towards the stairs. He started laughing again as they got halfway down the hall. His cheerful laugh was infectious, and soon Mattie found himself laughing along with him.    

Mattie almost collided with Gil once they reached the bottom of the stairs. He looked up at Gil’s face, and saw the look of shock and surprise on it. “Gil wha—“ Gil’s powerful kiss cut him off, and all Mattie could do was go along for the ride. “Gil?” he questioned once the kiss ended.

“I love you so much Birdie!” Gilbert shouted as he picked up Mattie and spun him around the room. Soon he put the bewildered Canadian down, and rushed over to the medium sized tree in the living-room. Oh! So that’s why Gil was so happy.

Mattie walked over to stare at the little yellow chick held gently in Gilbert’s large hands. He had heard Gil say once that he’d always wanted a bird, so he had saved up to buy him one. It wasn’t cheap, but Gil wanted it, so he got it.

“Look at him, Mattie! He’s perfectly awesome!” Gilbert said all of this without taking his eyes off the little yellow puffball. “I’m gonna call him Gilbird, because he’s awesome! Like me!”

Mattie almost choked on his suppressed laughter. “You’re naming him Gilbird?” he said, barely keeping his laughter under control.

“Of course! I can’t name him after something lame,” Gil said seriously. Then he turned to Mattie, and gave him one of those dazzling smiles and said, “I love you so much. Thank you, Birdie. This is the best Christmas ever.”

Mattie smiled back just as blindingly. Yes, it was the best Christmas ever. And hopefully it would just be one of many.

 

 ~Fin~


End file.
